Marine
This is about the marines that are NPCs. For the marine that the player controls in the series, see Doom's protagonist. The Marines are a military organization present (or at least mentioned) in most of the Doom games (except the 2016 Reboot although in this aspect they are replaced by NeoPhalanx and, to a certain extent, the Elite Guard) they have an expanded presence in Doom 3, ''where they appear as NPCs, and allies, which are stationed on the Mars base. Background Classic Doom According to the TNT: Evilution manual, the Marines are the military organisation of the United States, in the manual for the original ''Doom ''the marines are currently engaged in an unknown conflict, where one of its commanders ordered his soldiers to fire upon civilians, only to be killed by one of his Soldiers. In the original Doom series, the player plays as "Doomguy" is part of a marine team, stationed on an unknown Mars outpost, that was sent to Phobos after Deimos vanished from the sky, and Phobos stopped communication after sending a distress call, apart from the Doom Marine, their whole squad is wiped out, leaving the Doomguy as the lone survivor. Doom 2 After arriving on Earth in ''Doom 2, the Doom Marine meets up with fellow marines, and soldiers to battle the spaceport, but much like the original game, the entire group is wiped out, except for the Doom Marine. Final Doom Apart from the first two games, Final Doom ''reveals that the marines are not as reckless, and incompetent, been shown to wipe out hundreds-to thousands of demons, with no little than 200 men, even being used as "mop up squads" after the invasion of Earth by Hell in the second game, however much like the previous games, Hell was able to maneuver the Marines. Doom 64 In ''Doom 64 ''the marines do not appear, beyond the Doom Marine, the only one, sent to the abandoned Phobos base. Doom RPG In ''Doom RPG all of the marines are unnamed. They can be found throughout Junction, and aid the player in their final hunt for Dr. Guerard. Doom 3 The Marines are responsible for security and defense at the UAC facilities on Mars. They are purported to have come from the United Nations Space Marine Corps, which is reinforced by the Doom 3 novels (while not directly stated in-game, their names are all generally American). In the game, Marine HQ is the hub of activity for the Marines and their subsection, Mars-Sec (short for Mars Security), and is also one of the main air and space traffic control centers for Mars City. Marines and Security personnel are stationed and/or patrol throughout the base, in and around areas including the EnPro Plant, Alpha and Delta Labs, the Monorail, and most visibly in Mars City where the Marine HQ and the primary Armory is located. In the character's PDA, a video disc about the Marine's role on Mars states that all Marines are under the command of Master Sergeant Thomas Kelly, who tries unsuccessfully to contain the invasion before being corrupted. The Marine Corps also apparently possesses a number of spaceships of its own, which the player is commanded by Kelly to call for backup from the UAC Base's primary communications center. Whether or not the player sends the transmission himself, it is still sent - and when the Earth fleet finally arrives to back up Mars, they find the planet wrecked, and only one Marine left alive who had almost single-handedly stopped the entire demon invasion. Known Members Classic Doom *Doomguy (The Player) Doom Novels *Flynn Taggart (Doom Novels) Doom 3/Doom 3 Novels *Doomguy (Doom 3) *John Kane (Novels Protagonist) *General Hayden (General of the Mars Marines, Doom 3 Novels) *Sergeant Thomas Kelly (Master Sergeant, Commanding Officer) *Bill Tyson (Staff Sergeant) *Frank Cinders (Private First Class) *E. Webb *K. Miller *M. Marak *S. Holmes *D. Morton *S.L. Medley *K. Lee-Creel *E. Grafton *T. Washington *M. Ryden (bot technician) Other Doom Sources *Stan Blazkowicz (Doom RPG Protagonist) Known Squads, and Teams Classic Doom *Player's Squad (Doom Manual) *Spaceport Assault Squad (Doom 2 Manual) Doom 3 *Bravo Team *Fireteam 2 *Fireteam 4 *Recon Zulu (Earth Fleet, first unit to enter and scout the UAC base. Found and rescued the sole survivor, a Marine) *Security Team 2 *''Monitoring Team 2'' Equipment Classic Doom *Pistol *Shotgun *Chaingun *Plasma Rifle *Rifle (Unusable by the Player) Doom 3 *Flashlight *Pistol *Shotgun *Machine Gun *Grenades *Chain Gun *Plasma gun *Rocket launcher *BFG 9000 *Security armor *Automated Turrets *Sentry Bot *Grabber Gun Trivia *The Marine staff is stated to have increased in Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil; this is supported by more dead Marines in the expansion. *The Marine's combat attire and armor in Doom 3 bears very close resemblance to the player model in the classic games, both wearing green, sleeveless armor and a helmet. The only difference is the armor color in Doom 3 has a more light shade of olive green and the helmets consist of eye holes, rather than a single visor. *A reoccurring gag (known as the "Useless Allies" trope) in the Doom series, is that most, if not all unpossessed marines, except for a certain few (such as Doomguy) are shown to be extremely incompetent, and reckless, being killed by weaker demons and possessed security guards extremely easily. *The Marines in the Doom games are inspired by the United States Colonial Marines (USCM) from the Alien series. *Originally the Marines in Doom, were part of a military organization/network called the "United Aerospace Armed Forces". **Despite contradictory elements in the Doom Bible, the UAC and UAAF were never merged, according to Tom Hall, he made logos for both, different in that one was about "Benevolent Exploration" and the other being "bombing planets", however the UAAF logo is unknown, yet the UAC's logo is known. Gallery Doom3pic2.jpg|Marines in combat. Doom3-thechewbox02.jpg|Bravo Team Sholmes.jpg|A Marine showing which way to go 1000px-Wed.jpg|A lone marine guarding MarineDRPG.jpg|A Marine in the Doom RPG Doom 3 Doom 3 - Marines (2).png Doom 3 - Marines (3).png Doom 3 - Marines (4).png Doom 3 - Marines (5).png Doom 3 - Marines (1).png Doom 3 - Marines (10).png Doom 3 - Marines (9).png Doom 3 - Marines (8).png Doom 3 - Marines (7).png Doom 3 - Marines (6).png Doom 3 - Marines (12).png Doom 3 - Marines (11).png Doom 3 - Marines (30).png Doom 3 - Marines (29).png Doom 3 - Marines (28).png Doom 3 - Marines (27).png Doom 3 - Marines (26).png Doom 3 - Marines (35).png Doom 3 - Marines (34).png Doom 3 - Marines (33).png Doom 3 - Marines (32).png Doom 3 - Marines (31).png Doom 3 - Marines (40).png Doom 3 - Marines (39).png Doom 3 - Marines (38).png Doom 3 - Marines (37).png Doom 3 - Marines (36).png Doom 3 - Marines (45).png Doom 3 - Marines (44).png Doom 3 - Marines (43).png Doom 3 - Marines (42).png Doom 3 - Marines (41).png Doom 3 - Marines (50).png Doom 3 - Marines (49).png Doom 3 - Marines (48).png Doom 3 - Marines (47).png Doom 3 - Marines (46).png Doom 3 - Marines (53).png Doom 3 - Marines (52).png Doom 3 - Marines (51).png Doom 3 - Marines (57).png Doom 3 - Marines (56).png Doom 3 - Marines (55).png Doom 3 - Marines (54).png Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil Doom 3 - Marines (15).png Doom 3 - Marines (14).png Doom 3 - Marines (13).png Doom 3 - Marines (22).png Doom 3 - Marines (21).png Doom 3 - Marines (20).png Doom 3 - Marines (19).png Doom 3 - Marines (18).png Doom 3 - Marines (17).png Doom 3 - Marines (16).png Doom 3 - Marines (25).png Doom 3 - Marines (24).png Doom 3 - Marines (23).png Category:Doom 3 characters Category:Marines Category:Doom RPG characters